(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station, a base station, and a method for an uplink service that provides a high-speed data service between the base station and the mobile station in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, when downlink TCP traffic occurs from a base station to a mobile station, the mobile station that receives a TCP packet transmits ACK of the received packet to the base station, such that transmission of one TCP datum is completed.
More specifically, the mobile station that receives the TCP packet from the base station generates TCP ACK of the received TCP packet and tries wireless section random access in order to transmit the generated TCP ACK to the base station. Thereafter, when the mobile station succeeds to access the base station, the mobile station is allocated with a resource for transmission of the TCP ACK from the base station and transmits the TCP ACK to the base station by using the allocated resource.
At this time, in wireless section random access in which the mobile station tries in order to transmit the TCP ACK to the base station, since multiple users competitively access the base station, code collision probability increases depending on the number of users and traffic load. Further, in the case of failing in initial wireless access, the mobile station repeatedly tries the access, such that a network speed remarkably decreases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.